Os dois apaixonados para sempre
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: Ravena está doente e por isso não vai sair com os titãs.Será que alguém cuidará dela?[RavenaXRobin]


**Os dois apaixonados para sempre**

**By Mafe Ly**

Era um dia muito bonito, nenhuma nuvem no céu, era o dia perfeito para ir ao parque fazer um piquenique e depois se divertir.Isso que nós faríamos hoje, mas antes de sairmos, os outros perceberam que eu não estava bem.Na minha opinião estava ótima.

-Ravena, acho que você está doente.-disse Mutano um pouco preocupado.

-Acho melhor você ficar na Torre -sugere Cyb,também preocupado

-Mas...se a Ravena ficar na Torre,ela não poderá se divertir com a gente-Estelar diz triste

-Tudo bem, Estelar.Eu não me importo em ficar aqui na Torre-eu disse como se não fizesse diferença ficar ou ir, mas na verdade fazia porque era esse um dos poucos dias que eu queria sair.

-Tem certeza?-Pergunta Mutano

-Tenho.Podem ir.

-Eu sinto muito, Ravena-Robin olhou para mim e me consolou.Também parecia um pouco triste.

-Eu vou ficar bem.Se divirtam-disse tentando convencê-los a ir ao parque ao invés de se preocuparem comigo.

Depois de minhas últimas palavras, os titãs vão ao parque.Eu ando até a janela e vejo meus amigos partirem para o parque.Pensei em meditar,já estava flutuando,mas não conseguia me concentrar.Desisti,mas continuei na mesma estava sozinha, falei em voz alta para mim mesma.

-Enquanto todos estão livres,fora de casa, se divertindo e andando para qualquer lugar,eu estpu presa aqui,sem poder sair,sem ele estar aqui.Ele está lá,com a Estelar, mas não posso ficar com raiva ou ódio da minha amiga só porque ele não gosta de mim...-suspirei-Meu amado Robin...

-Hã...Ravena?

-Robin?!-o susto foi tão grande que eu quase cai no chão-Você me assustou!

-Desculpe.

-O que faz aqui?Não deveria estar no parque?

-Deveria,mas não estou.Eu decidi ficar e cuidar de você.

-Não precisa,eu estou bem-disse me aproximando dele-Vá para o parque,os outros titãs estão te esperando...

-Se você não vai,eu também não vou.Os titãs sabem que eu estou aqui.Agora,vamos para a ala-hospitalar da Torre para fazer alguns exames.

Sem dizer mais anda,nos dirigimos para a ala-hospitalar da Torre.Quando chegamos ele me pediu para sentar na cama.

-Você está sentindo alguma dor?

-Dor de cabeça e de garganta.

-Vamos ver se você está com frebre.Abra a boca.

-Espere um minuto.Enquanto isso eu vou digitar algumas coisas.

"Por que está fazendo isso?Por que preferiu ficar aqui?"

Passado 1 minuto,ele tirou o termômetro da minha boca e disse um pouco preocupado.

-Hum...38,5ºC.Você está resfriada.é melhor você descansar.Hoje...-eu o interrompi

-Robin,eu não estou doente!Por favor,vá para o parque!Está me deixando aflita você aqui!

-Aflita?Por que??

-Porque você está perdendo esse dia lindo!Está aqui na Torre ao invés de estar se divertindo!-expliquei um pouco de irritação.

-Eu já disse que se você não vai eu também não vou-disse depois enlaçou minha cintura

-O...o...o-eu estava um pouco corada

-Vamos para a sala?

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça,já que não conseguia falar.Ele me "soltou"e fomos andando para a sala,sem trocar nenhuma palavra.Chegamos na sala,eu me sentei no sofá e um tempo depois Robin chegou com um prato de sopa para mim;e eu devo admitir que estava muito boa.

O resto da tarde nós ficamos conversando,até que o comunicador toca.

-Robin, está tudo bem?

-Oi Estelar!Está tudo bem,a Ravena já está melhor.

-Que bom!Eu só liguei para avisar que nós voltaremos as 9 p.m.

-Tudo bem,se divirta.Robin desliga-depois que desliga olha para mim-Eles vão voltar daqui 4 horas.

"Daqui 4 horas,você estará livre para ficar com a Estelar.Aliás,por que ele ficou aqui?!"-penso,em seguida pergunto ao líder-Podemos ir no terraço?

-Claro!

Nós subimos até o terraço e ficamos na ponta dele,olhando a cidade e o mar. Nós vimos o sol se por.Já estava ficando escuro e Robin percebeu que começara a garoar.

-É melhor nós descermos,se não você pode ficar mais resfriada.

-Tudo bem, vamos.Mas eu não estou doente.Eu nunca erro nas minhas afirmações Robin.Fique sabendo

-Sim, Ravena, claro.

Quando me levantei,ele me pegou de surpresa no colo-Robin?!?!O que está fazendo?-eu quase **grito** por causa do susto.

-Você está muito cansada.Eu vou te levar até o seu quarto para você descansar.

-Eu não estou cansada!Eu posso ir andando!-retruco um pouco irritada

-Mas,que quero te levar!

Eu me surpreendo um pouco-Então,tudo bem."Robin,o que aconteceu com você?Por que está agindo desse jeito?"

Sem dizer mais nada,Robin me leva para baixo,desce pelas escadas,passa por corredores e chega no meu quarto.Ele entra,eu não me importei muito,estava com outras coisas na cabeça para me preocupar com isso,e me coloca suavemente na cama,me cobre com o cobertor,eu estava com os olhos quase fechados de tão cansada.Antes de sair do quarto ele me dá um beijo apaixonado e doce nos meus lábios.

-É,Ravena parece que hoje você estava totalmente errada.Você estava doente,estava cansada e estava errada sobre o sentimento que eu sentia pela Estelar.Eu não amo ela.Eu amo você,minha amada Ravena-sorri e depois sai vagarosamente do meu quarto

Não consigo falar nada,estava em estado de choque.Naquela noite eu tive um sonho maravilhoso,não um pesadelo ou uma visão com meu pai,mas um sonho.Sonhei que nós dois estávamos juntos e apaixonados para sempre.

**Fim**

**Comentários:**

**Oi!!!Gente eu queria dar algumas explicações...Quando o Robin foi ver a febre dela,o termômetro também pode ser colocado na boca,ok? E eu já fics em que o Robin não cozinhava muito bem,então eu decidi que nessa fic o Robin seria um cozinheiro bom,ok?**

**É isso!**

**Bjus!!**


End file.
